Al otro lado del balcón
by hikari no yami 99
Summary: Hay muchas cosas que harías por tu mejor amigo, escribirle, visitarlo, dejar que robe comida de tu nevera y hasta ser su padrino de bodas. Ahora bien ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la persona que amas? ¿Serías capaz de hacer todo lo anterior?


_**Pareja:**_ _UsUk,_ _AlfredxArthur, Estados UnidosxInglaterra._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _¡¿Por qué Himaruya-Sama?! ¿Por qué tus personajes se apoderaron de mi alma? Podría estarle dedicando esto a Kishimoto pero nooooo…_

 _ **Summari:**_ _Hay muchas cosas que harías por tu mejor amigo, escribirle, visitarlo, dejar que robe comida de tu nevera y hasta ser su padrino de bodas. Ahora bien ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la persona que amas? ¿Serías capaz de hacer lo anterior?_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _No lo sé, nada quizá…_

 _ **Notas de inicio:**_

 _La narración de esto empezó a sonar en mi cabeza cierto día que estaba divagando ¿Después? No lo sé, empecé a escribir para no perderme de nada y no sé qué salió acá. Algo extraño seguramente u.u_

 _¿Me acompañas a descubrirlo aun sabiendo que no tiene ni inicio ni final?_

 _ **One, Two, Three, Go!**_

 _ **~*~**_ _ **Al otro lado del balcón**_ _ **~*~**_

Su mano se movía sobre el papel como si estuviese poseída, una línea tras otra, gruñía cuando en su prisa rozaba la tinta fresca con el dorso de su mano y creaba manchas por todo el inmaculado papel.

La emoción era fuerte y por ello no se detuvo a medir la fuerza con la que empujaba la pluma contra el papel, cuando terminó, arrancó de golpe la hoja y la llevó al fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

Era una suerte que todavía fuera invierno y tuviera esa excusa perfecta para encender la leña, arrogó al fuego la hoja de papel sin ninguna ceremonia y se quedó observando como esta se encendía hasta consumirse y borrar las palabras, que más que palabras eran insultos.

Recordó entonces la primera vez que se había sentido así de furioso, había sido por culpa de la misma persona que lo enfurecía ahora, sin embargo los motivos de su primera furia no tenían nada que ver con los de ahora.

Recordó también a su madre haciéndolo escribir en un papel lo que sentía y después ella misma inclinándose frente a la chimenea y ayudándolo a lanzar el papel doblado al fuego.

— _¿Lo ves? esa es tu furia, se está consumiendo, y después de que se acabe podrás sonreír de nuevo—_

Era una sabia mujer, le había enseñado su mayor salvavidas en ese momento y siempre le estaría agradecido por ello.

Aquella vez había estado furioso porque un chico de su nueva clase se había burlado de sus cejas, después de hacer lo del papel y el fuego pudo enfrentarlo mejor al día siguiente, aunque ese fue el primer papel de muchos otros que Arthur quemó en su vida.

Alfred F. Jones, compañero de clase desde los 6 años hasta los 16, vecino de la casa de a lado, amante de los deportes y al parecer de hacer enojar a Arthur.

La burla de las cejas solo fue la primera de las muchas bromas que le haría en su vida, Arthur lo había llegado a odiar los primeros meses, pero cuando llegaba a casa y escribía en los papeles se sentía mejor y lo olvidaba, Alfred seguramente lo interpretaba como un perdón de Arthur a todas las bromas que le hacía y por ello siempre volvía a molestarlo al día siguiente.

Arthur empezó a escribir más, no solo de irá, también escribía momento felices y a veces en lugar de quemarlos los pegaba en la pared de su cuarto como una forma cursi de no olvidarlos.

El papel y la pluma se convirtieron en el conductor de todas sus emociones, en ese punto con casi 21 años, había escrito tantos cuadernos que ya había perdido la cuenta.

.

.

.

El inicio de la historia se remontaba a unos 13 años atrás, cierto día que Alfred lo había alcanzado en el camino a casa con una sonrisa que Arthur interpretó como el inicio de otra broma, pero en lugar de eso Alfred lo había invitado a jugar videojuegos en su casa, sus padres le habían dado una consola como obsequio de cumpleaños y de entre todos los niños a los que pudo elegir para que jugaran con él había elegido a Arthur.

Sin embargo, Arthur conocía al americano de sobra y no se dejó llevar, se negó a ir y Alfred lloriqueó un poco pero se resignó al final.

Arthur escribió sobre aquel día y se encontró con un problema, no era un momento de furia, no quería quemar ese recuerdo, tampoco era feliz, era raro y diferente, lo dejó en su libreta por si se le ocurría qué hacer con él más tarde.

A partir de ese día su relación con Alfred cambio bastante, Alfred lo seguía a todas partes tratando de convencerlo de que jugara con él en su casa, Arthur se negaba a acceder y así empezaron un nuevo juego.

Al principio Arthur creyó que era una nueva táctica de Alfred para ser molesto, pero a veces Alfred simplemente llegaba a hablarle de temas muy lejanos a su consola, casi como si fueran amigos.

Cuando Arthur se lo comunicó a Alfred, este dio una carcajada tan abierta y genuina que Arthur se sorprendió, después de eso Alfred respondió con simpleza.

" _Que lento eres Artie, es obvio que quiero ser tu amigo, por eso te habló siempre"_

Lejos del shock y la vergüenza que aquello le causó empezó a escuchar y observar a Alfred más, hasta que un día le dio la sensación de que en efecto, ellos se veían, hablaban y se sentían como amigos, entonces Arthur decidió ir a jugar a casa de Alfred por primera vez, y agregó a su pared el relato de ese día, además del grito de júbilo que Alfred había lanzado por su victoria sobre Arthur.

Alfred y él eran una mezcla rara de amigos, eran tan diferentes que algunos e incluso ellos mismos se preguntaban por qué o cómo podían ser amigos en esas condiciones.

Arthur siempre había sido callado y bien portado, con altas calificaciones y un cuaderno lleno de los sentimientos y emociones que era incapaz de expresar en voz alta.

Alfred por su parte era todo emociones, desde su voz, su rostro y su risa, sobretodo su risa, sus notas no eran las mejores de la clase y siempre conseguía que los maestros le llamarán la atención por lo menos tres veces al día.

Sin embargo ellos caminaban juntos a casa diariamente, compartían la clase sentados uno a lado del otro, tomaban el almuerzo juntos y su situación de vecinos los hacía convivir e interactuar con sus respectivas familias cada vez que se visitaban para jugar videojuegos o simplemente hacer sus tareas escolares.

La primera vez que Arthur se sintió diferente con respecto a su peculiar amistad, fue quizá a los doce años, Alfred solía colarse por su balcón solo para desearle buenas noches y hacerle cosquillas hasta que Arthur terminaba pateándolo fuera de su cama y de su habitación.

Sus balcones estaban muy cerca y una vez que Alfred había encontrado el truco para cruzar de uno a otro Arthur no se lo había podido sacar de encima cada noche, ni siquiera cuando Alfred fue lo suficientemente consiente de lo que pasaría si algo salía mal en su maniobra y terminaba cayendo desde esa altura.

Pero Alfred llevaba años haciendo aquello por lo que la experiencia que tenía tranquilizaba un poco a Arthur y había dejado de pensar en las consecuencias.

A veces usaban esos momentos de la noche para hablar de tonterías, de los bellos que le estaban saliendo a Alfred en la axila y en otras áreas de su cuerpo, de una posible invasión alienígena con la que Alfred había soñado o de cómo cierta chica del salón miraba a Arthur todo el tiempo.

Para Arthur, que conocía a Alfred como un hermano, que había crecido junto a él, que lo había visto reír, llorar y sabía sus miedos, sus defectos y sus puntos fuertes, creyó que nada de aquel chico podría sorprenderlo o incluso cambiar el concepto que tenía de él. Se equivocó.

Todo comenzó con la clásica pregunta que se hacen los amigos en esas noches de confidencias, preguntas que son solo una urgencia de conocer al otro, de perder el tiempo o quizá hasta de sacar algo que has estado ocultando del mundo, pero que a ese ser que tienes junto a ti, que es como tu conciencia no se lo puedes ocultar porque te conoce mejor que nadie.

—¿Hay alguien qué te guste, Artie?— Arthur no se sintió intimidado con aquella pregunta porque tenía la respuesta tan clara como el agua, recién estaban en la etapa en la que solo importaba si te gustaba alguien o no, si tenías posibilidades con ese alguien y si ya habías tenido tu primer beso o ya habías llegado más lejos con alguien, como si aquello fuera una competencia por ver quien besaba primero a quien.

—No, realmente creo que eso es muy molesto y si puedo evitarlo lo haré…— Alfred soltó una carcajada desde la cama de Arthur y le lanzó una almohada como proyectil directo a su cabeza, Arthur tan acostumbrado a ello esquivo la almohada con una sonrisa arrogante mientras se colocaba la camisa de su pijama.

—Eso es tan clásico de ti… hay muchas chicas a las que le gustas, pobres, a veces vienen a pedirme consejos y no sé cómo decirles que eres de hielo, que ni lo intenten…— Arthur lo sabía, Alfred también era muy popular con algunas chicas, en más de una ocasión Arthur había tenido que actuar como recadero y Alfred al contrario de él se acercaba a las chicas y les coqueteaba un poco sin darles jamás un sí o un no.

—Tsk, ser tu mensajero tampoco es cosa fácil idiota, he recibido más cartas a tu nombre en estos meses que las que recibiré en toda mi vida al mío…— Arthur rescató la almohada caída y la lanzó de vuelta a Alfred, no fue tan rápido y la almohada logró alcanzarlo, Alfred se rió un poco y abrazó la almohada sin intensiones de levantarse de la cama, Arthur suspiró, apagó la luz y se acomodó junto a Alfred debajo de sus cobijas.

—Entonces ¿esa es tu respuesta definitiva, de verdad nunca te vas a enamorar de alguien?— Preguntó Alfred con tono juguetón, Arthur reconoció ese tono, Alfred se acercaría a él en la oscuridad para hacerle maldades, se preparó para lanzarlo fuera de la cama si eso pasaba.

—Sí, esa es mi respuesta final…— Murmuró Arthur como si nada.

—¿Entonces serás un viejo amargado y virgen hasta la muerte? — Arthur soltó una risita con la pregunta y el tono de voz tan serio que Alfred había usado para decir aquello.

—Sí, ese es mi plan de vida…— Murmuró Arthur con la misma seriedad, Alfred soltó una risita también.

—¿En serio? ¿En serio? ¿No vas a besar a nadie ni siquiera? — Arthur cerró los ojos aburrido de todo eso.

—En serio, en serio… y no lo sé, quizá lo haré algún día…— Alfred empezó a hacer siluetas invisibles en su espalda, Arthur se tensó advirtiendo que en cualquier momento Alfred se trasladaría a sus costillas o a su cuello y su cuerpo empezaría a retorcerse involuntariamente por las inevitables cosquillas que sentía en esas áreas y que por supuesto Alfred conocía mejor que nada y no dudaba en atormentarlo usando sus puntos débiles en su contra.

—¿Y qué harás si usas mucha saliva y la otra persona sale corriendo por tus horribles besos? — Arthur se rió con aquella tontería.

—Nada, dejaré que huya y no volveré a intentarlo con nadie más…— Contestó Arthur decidido.

—Eso es muy triste…— Murmuró Alfred dando un suspiro, Arthur sintió el aliento en su cuello y se estremeció inevitablemente, Alfred ya lo tenía tan traumatizados con los ataques de cosquillas que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la más mínima provocación.

—Sí, pero como no estaré enamorado da igual… ¿Y tú qué, planeas volverte el mejor besador de tu edad para no terminar como yo?— Alfred lo pensó un poco. —¿Ya hay alguien que te guste? — Y aquella pregunta se lo reveló a Arthur en cuanto la lanzó, tenía miedo, miedo de perder a su mejor amigo y confidente, miedo de que Alfred se volviera como varios de sus compañeros de clases que solo podían pensar faldas y en la chica más bonita del salón como tontos, tenía miedo de que Alfred consiguiera una novia y empezase a ignorarlo en el almuerzo, en los fines de semana e incluso en los caminos a casa, su cuerpo tembló con la anticipación de la posible respuesta.

—No, no hay nadie que me guste, pero yo no quiero morir como tú, sin haber besado a alguien— Arthur sintió un poco de alivio, pero sabía que solo era momentáneo, el miedo seguía ahí también, un miedo que no podría borrar hasta experimentarlo en carne propia y quizá saber que no era tan horrible como sonaba.

—¿Vas a ignorarme cuando te consigas una novia? — Preguntó Arthur entonces con seriedad, Alfred se echó a reír a su espalda.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Artie! Es más, me quedaré soltero para hacerte compañía en tu triste vejez, eso es lo que hacen los héroes como yo…— Declaró Alfred con un todo totalmente dramatizado.

—Mm… está bien por mí, pero así nunca vas a besar a nadie y antes de que lo digas yo no voy a besarte como compensación a tu solidaridad conmigo, ya dijiste que mis besos serán horribles y…— Antes de que Arthur pudiera terminar Alfred empezó a atacarlo en las costillas, haciendo que Arthur se retorciera y soltara carcajadas entrecortadas.

Cuando Arthur logró sacárselo de encima se dio cuenta de que Alfred cada vez estaba más grande y pesado, además de que su fuerza había aumentado muy considerablemente, Alfred se quedó riendo de su lado de la cama como si él hubiese recibido las cosquillas.

Después de un silencio casi eterno Arthur empezó a cerrar los ojos vencido por el cansancio y la tranquilidad que le provocaba aquellos juegos con Alfred, Alfred por su parte se levantó, se restregó un poco los ojos y dio un bostezo.

—Me voy a mi cama…— Arthur lo observó en silencio y notó con placer que su amigo seguía teniendo el mismo rostro que recordaba, con esa eterna expresión infantil y relajada.

Sin previo aviso Alfred se inclinó hasta su boca y lo besó de la nada, el beso fue rápido pero lo suficientemente firme como para cortarle el aliento a Arthur, Alfred se levantó y se le quedó mirando como esperando cualquier reacción por su parte.

—Estaba equivocado, tus besos no son horribles…— Alfred se echó a reír y Arthur sintió su irá subir, Alfred se había llevado su primer beso y la situación se le hizo tan extraña que lo único que Arthur acertó a hacer fue a lanzar una patada a Alfred para que se bajara de su cama de una vez y se fuera a su habitación, Alfred siguió riendo incluso cuando cruzó el balcón, Arthur por su parte se arropó hasta la cabeza con la cobija para dejar de escuchar la risa del otro y dedicarse a dormir.

.

.

Contaba la gente que después de tu primer beso todo se notaba diferente, como si algo en ti hubiese cambiado, Arthur no sintió nada, ese noche se quedó dormido con el pensamiento de matar a Jones al día siguiente, pero cuando este llegó y Alfred le empezó a contar el sueño de zombies que había tenido esa noche Arthur lo olvido todo y se burló de los sueños tan absurdos que su amigo tenía.

Ninguno de los dos mencionó el tema de nuevo durante el día y cuando la noche llegó una nueva sesión de preguntas surgió y de nuevo terminó en una guerra de cosquillas y almohadas que los dejó tan exhaustos como para olvidar incluso su plática de esa noche.

Y así fueron pasando los días, los meses y los años.

Fue cuando Alfred cumplió los 16 años cuando sus padres decidieron que volverían a Estados Unidos y que Alfred iniciaría la Universidad allá.

No fue la primera platica nocturna donde hubo lágrimas de por medio pero al menos para Arthur fue la más dolorosa, quería a Alfred como un hermano, él mismo lo ayudo a empacar sus cosas, le ayudaba a idealizar su nueva vida en América y lo animaba cada vez que Alfred se sentía mal por irse.

Se hicieron un millón de promesas, enviarse cartas regularmente, llamarse por teléfono cada domingo por la noche, viajar a visitarse por lo menos una vez al año, seguir con esa amistad toda la vida y la más importante, Alfred le prometió que mantendría su voto de acompañar a Arthur en su solitaria y amargada vejez autoimpuesta.

El día en que Arthur despidió a Alfred en el avión sintió que la mitad de su corazón se había ido con Alfred, las primeras noches la esperanza de que Alfred apareciera por su ventana como de costumbre no lo dejaba dormir, las siguientes noches lloró desconsolado empapando su almohada y por último, empezó a escribir.

La primera línea que le dedicó a la partida de Alfred fue lo que había querido decirle desde esa noche en que supo que Alfred volvería a USA con su familia.

" _No quiero que te vayas"_

La segunda línea la escribió cuando las cartas "regulares" dejaron de ser tan regulares y cuando las llamadas solo le llegaban una vez al mes, y cuando los planes de visitarse se vinieron abajo por la palabra "dinero".

" _Por favor, no me olvides"_

Pero las cartas dejaron de llegar y las llamadas quedaron en espera a solo 6 meses después de la partida de Alfred, aquella situación no era fácil y no se sentía igual, Arthur lo comprendía, pero no dejó de doler ni siquiera cuando se cumplió el año entero.

Arthur empezó entonces a escribir casi compulsivamente, a veces le escribía cartas a su amigo, cartas que no enviaría nunca, a veces escribía sus sentimientos con la situación y a veces solo escribía un simple.

" _Te extraño"_

Los años se le fueron entre la vida del día a día y el sonido de una pluma sobre papel, de Alfred no volvió a saber nada y tuvo que sobrevivir cada uno de los días sin su héroe favorito.

.

.

.

Cinco años más tarde, tres meses antes de su cumpleaños número 21, mientras Arthur volvía a casa descubrió un auto repleto de equipaje frente a la casa de los Jones, su corazón saltó y se estrujó.

¿Habían vuelto? ¿Alguien los buscaba? ¿Habían vendido la casa?

No quiso acercarse por respeto pero cada tanto miraba por entre las cortinas de su ventana esperando ver a alguien, y lo vio.

Le costó un poco creer que era Alfred, pero lo era, su mismo rostro aniñado estaba ahí, su cuerpo había crecido mucho más y usaba unos lentes que lo hacían parecer más serio, Arthur sonrió con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, se imaginó a sí mismo en una cursi carrera cruzando su patio para entrar en el de Alfred y que él por su parte lo esperara al otro lado con los brazos abiertos.

Justo cuando tomó la decisión de salir a darle la bienvenida, una chica desconocida salió de la casa y juntos empezaron a acarrear el equipaje al interior de la casa.

Su corazón se detuvo antes de que su mente pudiera deducir el significado exacto de la escena que acaba de ver, una furia terrible se apoderó de él y supo que necesitaba descargar todo ello en el papel antes de volver a mirar el rostro de Alfred.

Mientras veía la hoja llena de palabras altisonantes consumirse en el fuego notó un sabor amargo y terrible en su garganta, no era suficiente, su método de siempre era inútil y le dio la sensación de que nada sería suficiente para recuperar la otra mitad perdida de su corazón.

Se dio cuenta de que la vuelta de Alfred no era suficiente para hacerlo sentir feliz, no así.

Esa tarde después de dar vueltas a en su casa el timbre sonó y Arthur se quedó paralizado cuando vio a Alfred y compañía en su puerta de entrada, Alfred le dio una sonrisa tan brillante que le hizo estremecer.

Hubo abrazos, historias del pasado, historias del presente, Alfred se presentó como su nuevo vecino de planta, sus padres lo habían dejado hacerse cargo de la casa ya que era mayor de edad y por supuesto le presentó a la chica llamada Nataly.

Nunca mencionó su relación con ella pero Arthur asumió lo obvio y más tarde se lo confirmó el mismo Alfred cuando ambos coincidieron a solas en la cocina.

" _Nat es mi novia, bueno, esposa ya que vivimos juntos"_

Arthur no solo sintió el invierno por el clima, su cuerpo entero se sintió helado y sin vida, no supo cómo pero le sonrió a Alfred y lo felicitó por la noticia.

La visita no duró mucho ya que ambos residentes nuevos se apresuraron a bajar lo que faltaba del auto y a ocupar su nuevo hogar.

Esa misma noche cuando recién Arthur se había acostado en su cama escuchó algunos ruidos familiares en el balcón vecino y en el propio, escuchó las maldiciones que Alfred soltó y se tensó en cuanto vio la sombra entrar por entre sus cortinas.

Alfred le sonrió en la oscuridad y camino hasta la cama de Arthur, Arthur por su parte estaba tan impresionado que no dijo nada ni cuando Alfred se acostó en el lado vacío de su cama.

—Por otro poco y no logro cruzar… ya olvide cómo lo hacía antes…— Murmuró con algunas risas.

—Antes eras más bajo y más ligero… es obvio que no sería tan fácil como antes…— Comentó Arthur empezando a ponerse nervioso por lo extraño y prohibido que se sentía aquello, además de emocionante por los recuerdos.

—Cierto… tendremos que buscar otra manera de hacer esto… quizá pueda tocar tu puerta— Arthur sintió un vuelco en el estómago con aquello.

—Te volviste loco si piensas que cada noche te voy a abrir la puerta de mi casa para que vengas a molestarme, Idiota— Murmuró Arthur con el rostro ardiendo un poco.

—Que cruel eres, Artie…— El escuchar aquel apodo en la voz de Alfred le causo un conflicto entre la felicidad plena y la tristeza profunda. —Ya sé por qué estás enojado… es porque no cumplí mi promesa de permanecer soltero para hacerte compañía ¿Verdad? — Arthur sintió un nudo en la garganta con aquello, soltó un suspiro antes de poder responder, deseó que la voz no se le quebrara en el proceso.

—¿Por qué debería estar enojado? Fue una promesa absurda de todos modos…— Murmuró fingiendo un tono decidido, no pudo hacerlo muy bien pero dudaba que Alfred lo fuera a notar. —Y es más ¿Ella sabe que estas aquí?— Tuvo que preguntar porque no se sentía nada cómodo con la situación, aunque Alfred hubiese hecho aquello durante años una esposa cambiaba las cosas, lo cambiaba todo en realidad.

—Bueno… la verdad es que las cosas no están muy bien entre ella y yo… se podría decir que estamos en algo como "proceso de divorcio", solo se quedara esta semana, tengo menos de 7 días para convencerla de volver con sus cosas y con el niño...— La impresión y gravedad del asunto golpeó tan fuerte a Arthur que se lo dejó casi mudo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienen juntos?— Tuvo que preguntar mirando a Alfred con la impresión todavía en su rostro.

—Un año... No estaba en nuestros planes casarnos pero ella quedó embarazada y ya sabes como es esto... su padre nos presionó mucho y al final fue para nada, no esta funcionando...— Arthur exhaló intentando procesar todo y decir algo al respecto, Alfred estaba ahí quizá para buscar un consejo pero Arthur estaba demasiado impresionado y tal vez hasta desepcionado, aquello no sonaba a lo que Alfred haría, al Alfred que siempre había conocido. No sonaba para nada como a SU Alfred.

—¿Entonces el niño tiene solo un año?— Arthur no lo podía imaginar ¿sería igual a Alfred? ¿Tendría sus mismos ojos azules o su cabello rubio? ¿Se sentiría un héroe cuando creciera, al igual que su padre?

—Sí, es encantador, quiero que lo conozcas en algún momento...— Con aquello la información se hizo más ligera, más aceptable, porque todo lo que deseaba era que Alfred fuera feliz, cerca o lejos, siendo su amigo o sin serlo. Cuando Alfred habló con ese cariño, esa añoranza, Arthur se dio cuenta de que eso estaba haciendo feliz a Alfred.

—Sí, a mi también me gustaría conocerlo... — Murmuró Arthur con una sonrisa un tanto entristecida pero sincera, Alfred lo miró a lo ojos y el silencio se extendió un rato.

De pronto Alfred comenzó a temblar y Arthur creyó que estaba llorando, no supo que hacer o decir para consolarlo, hasta que las carcajadas de su amigo estallaron sin control, Arthur creyó por un segundo que Alfred había enloquecido, pero Alfred incluso comenzó a guirar en la cama sin detener sus carcajadas.

Arthur paso de la sorpresa a la irá pura en cuanto la comprensión llegó, de verdad que quiso matar a Jones en ese mismo momento pero incluso las carcajadas de Alfred se lo impidieron, aquello parecía una escena de locos, Arthur llenó de furia y sin saber cómo debía actuar se le ocurrió lo de siempre.

Una sola patada no bastó para sacar a su amigo de la cama, tuvo que empujar por lo menos tres veces más hasta lograr que Alfred cayera por el borde hasta el suelo, Alfred por su parte estuvo a punto de golpearse con el buró a un costado de la cama y su peso creo un estruendo en cuanto chocó con el suelo, pero ni aquellos golpes lograron parar su risa.

—God, debiste ver tu rostro tan serio...— Comentó Alfred sentado en el suelo y sosteniéndose todavía del borde de la cama porque aunque la risa había bajado un poco todavía no cesaba del todo.

—Te detesto Jones— Escupió Arthur desde el fondo de su corazón, de verdad que en ese momento así se sentía.

—No puedes negar que fue la mejor broma que te he hecho desde siempre...— Arthur se sintió como un idiota y con la furia de un asesino en potencia, de verdad que Alfred no tenía limites, quiso golpearlo hasta que dejara de reírse de él.

—Eres un completo Idiota...— Arthur recordó todas las palabras que esa misma tarde había escrito y quemado en el fuego, supo que aquello se quedaba corto con todo lo que quería decirle en ese instante, Alfred al fin se calmó y volvió a trepar en la cama, Arthur lo miró amenazante preparándose para patearlo de nuevo si se acercaba demasiado.

—No imaginé que te lo fueras a creer de verdad...— Murmuró Alferd con algunas risas más y tallando sus ojos porque hasta había llegado a llorar de risa.

—Largo de aquí o de verdad que voy a usar una almohada para asfixiarte...—Amenazó Arrhur lanzándole una almohada al rostro, Alfred no la esquivo y se volvió a reír usando la almohada como escudo cuando Arthur lanzó las siguientes.

—¿De verdad crees que rompería mi promesa contigo?— Arthur al fin sintió que Alfred había vuelto, su mejor amigo estaba ahí, a su lado y si no estuviera tan furioso seguro que se habría estado riendo de felicidad.

—Ya te dije que era una promesa absurda... por supuesto que creí que la romperías, además no había otra explicación para que llegaras con una chica a tu casa si planeabas vivir lejos de tus padres... —Arthur recordó a la chica y la curiosidad lo asalto de pronto ¿si no era la esposa de Alfred, quién era y por qué estaba ahí con él? ¿De verdad había un niño de por medio? Arthur lo dudaba mucho.

—Nat es mi prima, debiste notar nuestro parecido Artie... solo vino conmigo una semana, volverá a USA después del tour guiado que le prometí... —Arthur recordó a la chica y sus rasgos se le hicieron familiares con la nueva perspectiva, se sintió más idiota y furioso con eso.

—De verdad que no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, estoy tan furioso como para no hablarte por una semana entera...— Murmuró Arthur dando un suspiro un tanto frustrado, Alfred se rió otro poco y acomodó las almohadas cercanas en su sitió, como adivinando que a Arthur le entraría otro ataque de lanzar cosas y era más seguro que lo único cercano fueran las almohadas.

—Bueno, que no sea esta semana, le prometí a Nat que tú serías nuestro guía... yo ya no recuerdo muy bien los caminos...— Murmuró Alfred dándole una sonrisa sincera y tranquila, Arthur suspiró cansado, eran demasiadas emociones para él en un día.

—En serio que te odio Jones...— Aquello ya no fue en serio, Arthur nunca lo iba a odiar, ni por aquellas bromas, se dio cuenta de pronto que temía más que aquello hubiese sido cierto a que fuera mentira. No quería perder a su mejor amigo, no en ese momento que al fin lo había recuperado.

—Mentiroso... me extrañaste a muerte y te alegras mucho de verme ¿Quieres verlo?— Alfred se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a atacarlo con las cosquillas de siempre, Arthur quiso detenerlo pero Alfred no solo le ganaba en tamaño sino también en fuerzas.

Arthur se retorció y soltó carcajadas entrecortadas que duraron hasta que Alfred estuvo satisfecho y se recostó exahusto en su lado de la cama.

—Lo admito... me alegra verte de nuevo— Admitió Arthur mirando el perfil tan familiar y a la vez tan cambiado de Alfred, notó que no tenía sus nuevos lentes puestos y así lucía más como aquel chico de 16 años que había despedido en el aeropuerto, su corazón volvió a sentirse completo.

Alfred se volteó a mirarlo y le dio una sonrisa brillante, demostrándole que los años no habían pasado y que la distancia no había cambiado el lazo que compartían.

—¿Entonces de verdad serás mi vecino de planta?— Alfred ensanchó más su sonrisa con la pregunta y Arthur se deleitó con ella.

—Sí, mis padres dijeron que mientras pudiera mantener la casa sería toda mía... — Declaró Alfred con orgullo, Arthur sintió una emoción inmensa al imaginar mas años llenos de esas pláticas nocturnas.

—Bueno, mis padres también me dijeron lo mismo... no es nada sencillo vivir por tu cuenta, seguro que te morirás de hambre...— Alfred se hecho a reír con aquel comentario mordaz por parte de Arthur.

—No lo creo, me robaré la comida de tu refrigerador... — Alfred le dio una sonrisa llena de triunfo, Arthur intentó no reír fallidamente.

—Es bueno que me digas, le colocaré un candado de ahora en adelante...— Contraatacó Arthur como si hablara en serio, Alfred hizo una mueca de horror.

—No seas malvado Artie, tienes que alimentarme ya que te haré compañía hasta que estés muy viejo y amargado...— Argumentó Alfred abrazándolo de pronto de forma melosa, Arthur intentó sacárselo de encima pero Alfred de verdad que tenía demasiada fuerza.

—¿Entonces vas en serio con esa idea absurda?—Preguntó Arthur con la voz amortiguada por estar tan cerca del otro.

—¡Por supuesto! No podría morir en paz sabiendo que mi mejor amigo se quedara solo por el resto de su vida...— Arthur soltó un suspiro cansino pero por primera vez se planteó la posibilidad de que Alfred de verdad estuviera decidido a cumplir esa tontería.

—En ese caso espero que aprovecharas estos cinco años en USA para besar a algunas chicas ya que dices haber vuelto para cumplir un celibaro conmigo...— Comentó Arthur como una broma, aunque después de decir aquello y recordar la broma de la esposa se preocupó por lo que Alfred respondería, inevitablemente recordó también el primer beso de ambos, en esa misma situación casi 10 años atrás, el pensamiento se le hizo extraño por lo que lo aparto de inmediato.

—Bueno, sobre eso...— Alfred al fin lo soltó y se rió nervioso, Arthur no supo cómo interpretar aquello ¿Se avergonzaba por qué había estado con muchas o porque no había estado con ninguna?

Arthur no era muy social así que hasta esa fecha el único beso que le habían dado había sido el de Alfred y aunque sonara patético para algunos él no se avergonzaba, seguía creyendo firmemente que el amor era una complicación demasiado grande como para tomarla por voluntad propia.

—¿Sabes? Cuando llegué a Inglaterra la primera vez fue muy difícil para mí hacer amigos... mi acento era diferente y los demás niños me apartaba por ello, comencé entonces a hacerles bromas, pero por más inofensivas que eran ellos me odiaban y me acusaban con sus padres o con los maestros... siempre estaba siendo regañado...— Arthur lo recordaba, todos apartaban a Alfred siempre se hacían juegos grupales, además muchos lo ignoraban y a cualquier broma se ofendían.

—La primera vez que me fije en ti fue porque otros chicos te apartaban también, creí que tú mejor que nadie comprendería mi situación, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer bromas que cuando te enfadaste me di por vencido y por ello decidí solo molestarte como con todos los demás, pero había algo distinto, jamás me evitaste o me acusaste con nadie, era como si mis bromas no te afectarán...— Arthur se recordó a sí mismo escribiendo siempre algo después del colegio.

—En realidad te detestaba tanto como los otros, pero no es mi estilo pedir ayuda a los demás por mis problemas, por eso nunca te acuse con nadie...— Admitió Arthur con algo de culpa.

—Lo sé, lo supe cuando te invite aquella vez a mi casa y te negaste, recuerdo que al llegar a casa lloré un montón, y mi madre me ánimo a intentarlo de nuevo al día siguiente y al siguiente y al siguiente, me dijo que te hablara con normalidad y que fuera más amable, que con el tiempo tú me aceptarías...— Con lo último le dio una sonrisa llena de ternura.

—Creí que era tu forma nueva de molestarme...— Murmuró Arthur con ironía.

—Bueno, yo no sabía bien lo que hacía hasta que me dijiste aquello _"Si sigues hablandome así la gente creerá que somos amigos_ ", me dio mucha risa porque era lo que yo intentaba desde el inicio, y aunque no supe si tú estabas dispuesto o no, me di cuenta que desde que te dije que quería ser tu amigo me tomaste más en serio y ya no me ignorabas para nada...—Ambos sonrieron con los recuerdos y con la ironía de saber que se hicieron inseparables desde ese tiempo.

—Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que paso después...—Arthur asintió con una ligera sonrisa. —Bueno, ese me volvió a pasar en USA... fue difícil adaptarme de nuevo, y fue más terrible porque tú no estabas ahí... — Alfred sonrió con tristeza y Arthur se sintió mal al oir aquello, él había permanecido al menos en su casa, en su escuela, en los sitios que conocía y con gente que aunque no eran Alfred ya lo conocían y le hicieron compañía en su soledad.

Alfred en cambio no tenía nada y tuvo que enfrentarse solo a ello.

—Los primeros años fueron duros pero me concentre en mi carrera y todo comenzó a ser más estable para mí... y por ello no tuve oportunidad de salir con nadie... No te mentiré, hubo una chica, su nombre es Tiffany, es linda, inteligente y divertida... me acerqué a ella porque tenía un gusto muy parecido al tuyo por estar sola, pero esa era su única similitud contigo, nos llevábamos tan bien que algunos incluso nos hacían burla y opinaban que debíamos tener algo, que hacíamos buena pareja... pero ninguno de los dos se atrevió a dar le paso definitivo y la graduación llego separando nuestros caminos...—Arthur no sabía si sentirse mal o bien por Alfred, le gustaba mucho la idea egoísta de que Alfred no hubiese tenido nada con nadie, quizá por el tema de la "experiencia" o algo así.

Pero también quería que su amigo fuera feliz y que experimentara todas las cosas que quisiera sin tener que pasar de nuevo por esa situación de soledad, Arthur sabía de sobra que a Alfred no le iba bien eso de estar solo, Alfred siempre era de los que se rodeaba de amigos.

—No te lo he dicho... bienvenido de vuelta, Alfred— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Arthur para llenar el silencio que se había creado después de todo el relato, Alfred le sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte, Arthur no tuvo más remedió que acomodar mejor su rostro para poder tomar algo de aire ya que Alfred no parecía querer soltarlo pronto.

—Gracias Arthur, al fin volví, y esta vez te prometo que no volveré a irme a ningún lado...—Arthur no pudo evitar sonreír con aquella promesa, con lo real que sonaba y con lo que le provocó en el corazón. —Te quiero Arthur...— Aquel susurró entró por su oído y unió definitivamente las dos mitades de su corazón.

—También te quiero Alfred...—

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó el sonido de un teléfono celular, Arthur se removió y notó que Alfred seguía pegado a él de una forma que solo pudo definir como posesiva.

—Jones, tu teléfono…— Murmuró Arthur al reconocer que aquel sonido ni de chiste sería un tono de llamada elegido por él, Alfred murmuró algo inentendible y se pegó más a Arthur. —No soy tú almohada Alfred, contesta tu teléfono…— Alfred se despertó a regañadientes y al fin lo soltó para buscar el aparato que no dejaba de producir aquella música, que en opinión de Arthur era horrenda.

—¿Sí? — Preguntó Alfred al teléfono sin siquiera abrir los ojos, Arthur alcanzó a escuchar el murmullo de una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. —Ah Nat, sí, lo siento… Estoy en casa de Arthur ¿Por qué no vienes y desayunamos con él? Hahahaha, dijo que me dejara robar de su comida…— En ese punto Alfred parecía haber despertado del todo y le guiñó un ojo a Arthur.

Aquello sonaba mal, para Arthur claro, sin embargo antes de que Alfred colgara el teléfono Arthur se levantó de la cama para prepararse y bajar a hacer un desayuno decente.

Para su buena suerte Nataly lo ayudó bastante en la cocina, le dio recetas de pan francés, algunas de panqueques y muffins, aunque a falta de preparación esa mañana se conformaron con simple pan tostado, huevos revueltos y un poco de café.

—Cuando vuelva le diré a mis tíos lo que sucedió hoy— Murmuró Nat una vez que los tres estuvieron en la mesa, la prima de Alfred se disculpó con Arthur ya que había estado al tanto de la broma de Alfred, que según le dijo la había estado planeando desde que ambos emprendieron el viaje a Inglaterra.

—¿Sobre qué, les dirás que te obligue a prepararnos el desayuno? — Preguntó Alfred untando el pan tostado con la mermelada favorita de Arthur.

—No, les diré que su querido hijo durmió en una cama ajena la primera noche de nuestra llegada…— Murmuró Nat con picardía, Arthur no pudo evitar casi ahogarse con el sorbo que le acaba de dar a su té.

Alfred también se mostró un poco sorprendido, sobre todo por el tono de voz insinuante que había usado Nat, solo se sonrojó un poco y sonrió de nuevo.

—Adelante, no olvides mencionar que fue con Arthur… te dirán que dormía en su cama desde los 10 años…— Contraatacó Alfred encogiéndose de hombros, Nataly se echó a reír.

—Eso suena súper ñoño, definitivamente no mencionaré a Arthur si quiero hacerte quedar como un libertino…— Arthur suspiro al captar que aquello solo era una broma. —Sus padres me enviaron con él para que lo enseñara a hacer las compras y a administrar una casa adecuadamente… además claro, para que él se comportara, les dije que Alfred era demasiado nerd para hacer algo que fuera visto "inapropiado"… pero mira nada más… el primer día y Alfred ya se coló al balcón vecino para dormir con alguien más— Arthur soltó una risa ligera con las palabras de la chica.

—Espero que no te lo tomes a una infidelidad…— Contestó Arthur como una manera de seguir la broma, Nataly se rió en serio.

—Por eso nos estamos divorciando ¿Verdad, Alfred? — Remató Nat causando más risas por aquella broma.

Y los días siguientes estuvieron llenos de esas risas y complicidades entre los tres, Arthur por supuesto que los guio por la ciudad en sus ratos libres y la semana le supo a un instante.

Cuando Nat anunció que esa noche debía empacar sus cosas porque su vuelo salía muy temprano en la mañana Arthur supo sin lugar a dudas que iba a extrañar a la chica.

—Descuida Arthur… vendré a verlos de vez en cuando…— Murmuró ella mientras ambos recogían la mesa, Alfred por su parte se había ido a la sala ya que estaba hablando por teléfono con sus padres para arreglar el regreso de su prima.

—Espero que lo hagas, ahora ya tienes donde quedarte cada vez que vengas…— Nataly sonrió un poco.

—Lo sé, extrañaré tener cerca al nerd de mi primo… pero no hubo nadie que pudiera convencerlo de quedarse en USA…— Comentó ella con cierta tristeza, Arthur no dijo nada, él era demasiado egoísta como para opinar algo al respecto. —Prométeme que lo cuidaras bien…— Nat lo miró a los ojos con seriedad pero también con cierta broma.

—Lo haré… — Prometió Arthur con sinceridad.

—Y no le rompas el corazón ¿sí? — Arthur miró a la chica un tanto desconcertado, pero ella tenía la vista fija en la pila de platos que tenía de su lado de la mesa.

—Bueno eso no es cosa mía pero lo voy a intentar…— Murmuró Arthur decidiendo que aquello solo era una broma más de Nat.

—Seré directa Arthur… tú le gustas a mi primo, pero es tan despistado que ni él mismo se da cuenta de ello…—Arthur se quedó en shock con aquello, Nataly lo miró de lleno para que supiera que no era broma, Arthur intentó pensar en una respuesta que empezara con "Te equivocas, Alfred y yo solo somos amigos…" pero ella pareció adivinarlo y se le adelanto. —Nadie en su sano juicio viajaría tantos kilómetros solo para ver a una persona, sé que eres importante para él, pero en mi opinión pudo haberte visitado nada más, pero no, decidió que se quedaría aquí, sin su familia, sin sus amigos… dejo todo lo que tenía en USA por ti… además, para alguien como yo era demasiado obvio saberlo por la forma en la que te mira… jamás miró a nadie como te mira a ti— Arthur se quedó callado lo que sintió como una eternidad, tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden.

—Crecimos juntos, somos como hermanos…— Murmuró Arthur como una salida fácil.

—Lo sé, probablemente él piensa lo mismo ahora, pero ya no es un niño y se dará cuenta tarde o temprano que lo que siente por ti no es una simple amistad… Y cuando ese momento llegué, no le rompas el corazón— Nataly le sonrió con ternura, Arthur sintió una especie de sudor frío, era como si Nat le hubiese confiado una bomba de tiempo y no había forma de evitar que aquello estallará. —En cualquier momento tendrá que admitir que cumplir su absurda promesa es solo una excusa para tapar la realidad… Él quiere quedarse a tu lado para siempre porque lo que siente por ti es demasiado fuerte… así de simple…—

En ese momento Alfred entró de nuevo con ellos y el tema se desvió a los preparativos para el viaje de Nataly, Arthur evitó mirar a alguno de los dos en el corto tiempo que estuvieron ahí en su casa, después de ayudarlo con los platos sucios los dos Jones se fueron a prepararse para el otro día.

Por suerte para él Alfred no entró por su ventana esa noche, seguramente para estar bien descansado para el día siguiente, aunque eso no evito que se desvelara, pensó en las palabras de Nataly toda la noche, tratando de buscar un error, una excusa o una salida, no encontró ni una de ellas.

.

.

.

Arthur había prometido despedir a Nat en su vuelo por lo que al otro día muy temprano Alfred lo despertó con una llamada, Arthur se arregló para acompañarlos.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la chica no pudo evitar recordar la plática que habían tenido, la incomodidad e inquietud se aferraron a él, sin embargo ella actuó con normalidad y todo el tiempo que estuvieron esperando el avión bromearon como en los días anteriores.

Cuando su vuelo estuvo listo para ser abordado, Arthur medio temía que le fuera a recordar algo, pero ella no lo hizo, lo miró con ternura, lo abrazó y se despidió de él, con un simple "nos veremos, Arthur".

En el camino de vuelta a casa Arthur se sintió más tranquilo, Alfred y él volvieron a su convivencia de siempre y Arthur casi se olvidó por completo del tema.

Todo trascurrió bien hasta que la noche llegó y Alfred apareció de nuevo en su balcón, al parecer ya había logrado encontrar de nuevo el truco para saltar de un balcón al otro.

Arthur lo dejó meterse en su cama, pero fue la primera vez que se sintió nervioso por ello. La primera vez que se preguntó si aquello tenía algún otro significado.

Alfred lo miró con cariño y Arthur sintió algo tan extraño que no supo bien lo que era. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Sí Alfred lo quería más allá de una amistad? No quería que las cosas se arruinaran o se pusieran incomodas, pero tampoco soportaría romperle el corazón a Alfred.

—¿Alfred, no crees que es extraño hacer esto? El dormir juntos… — Preguntó Arthur con algo de temor, Alfred lo miró sorprendido y después su rostro reflejo algo de tristeza.

—¿Te molesta que lo haga? — La pregunta sin rodeo alguno desestabilizó a Arthur, Alfred sonaba serio, incluso molesto.

—No es eso… solo digo que ya no somos unos niños…— Intentó Arthur lo más sutil que pudo hablar.

—Siempre lo hicimos ¿Qué es diferente ahora? — Arthur no sabía cómo responder a eso, se sintió como un idiota. —Lo siento, supongo que estos años lejos cambiaron algo ¿no? — Alfred se levantó de la cama y Arthur deseó no haber dicho nada. —Buenas noches…— Y con aquello Alfred salió de nuevo por la ventana.

Aquello era lo mejor, lo correcto, pero Arthur no lo sentía así, se sentía como un completo idiota y no sabía cómo reparar el error, si es que había alguno.

Alfred se comportó con normalidad al día siguiente y Arthur se sintió aliviado por ello pero cuando la noche llegó y Alfred no apareció en su balcón el malestar volvió a instalarse en su pecho.

Esa noche repasó mentalmente sus palabras tratando de encontrar una manera de arreglarlas al día siguiente, pero no era capaz de encontrar una explicación coherente que no revelara sus inquietudes reales.

Y así paso una semana entera en la que Alfred no volvió a su balcón, Arthur necesitó el insomnio de toda esa semana para darse cuenta de que por un estúpido temor había arruinado una parte importante de su relación con Alfred. Demasiado importante al parecer, desde que Alfred había dejado de visitarlo no había sido capaz de pasar una noche decente y ya estaba harto de ese malestar que le provocaba la situación.

¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Arruinar el desayuno que tomaban juntos, las caminatas de la tarde o las compras que hacían juntos cada viernes? ¿Llegarían al punto de saludarse solo cuando ambos se encontraban casualmente al salir a su patio, como con los demás vecinos?

Arthur sintió un terror profundo con la idea, a ojos de otros quizá podía parecer algo más debido a la confianza y cariño que ambos se tenían pero solo ellos deberían poder decidir si aquello estaba mal o estaba bien, solo ellos deberían poner los límites de su relación.

Decidido por completo se levantó de la cama y salió a su balcón, miró el balcón de Alfred y se sorprendió un poco de la distancia que tenían, parecía un abismo si la contemplabas con las posibilidades más fatales que podría tener no lograr cruzarlo.

Armarse de valor en medio de la soledad de la noche y con los miedos aún frescos en su memoria no era una tarea sencilla, pero con todo eso el peso de su amistad con Alfred fue mayor, Arthur paso su cuerpo sobre el barandal de su propio balcón y se aferró a las barras de metal hasta encontrar una posición adecuada para saltar.

Evitó mirar abajo en todo momento y tuvo que darle mucho crédito a Alfred por su hazaña de cada noche, aquel salto era de locos.

Cuando la decisión estuvo clara saltó lo más fuerte que pudo, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que ya estaba del otro lado, como si aquello fuese una burla a su miedo, pero él no sintió la burla, solo sintió alivio de haberlo logrado.

Al igual que él, Alfred dormía con la ventana del balcón abierta así que fue sencillo ingresar a la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras pero las siluetas era lo bastante claras para notar lo que eran, observó la cama plana y antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta la puerta de la habitación se abrió sacándole un sobresalto.

Alfred se quedó congelado con el rostro aterrado y después de reconocerlo soltó un suspiro largo.

—¡Arthur! Casi haces que me dé algo…— Su amigo se metió a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, no encendió la luz y ambos se quedaron ahí.

—Lo siento, creí que ya estabas acostado y me escucharías al entrar…— Arthur señaló el balcón detrás de él.

—¿Saltaste por ahí? — Alfred preguntó un tanto impresionado, Arthur solo asintió como respuesta, no culpaba a Alfred de hacer una pregunta así porque ni él mismo se creía lo que había hecho.

—Eso es demasiado peligroso, no deberías hacerlo…— Murmuró Alfred acercándose y observándolo como si pudiese estar lastimado, Arthur notó entonces el aroma mentolado que Alfred tenía en su aliento y supo que se había estado preparando para dormir.

—Mira quien lo dice…— Contraatacó Arthur simplemente, sin pedir siquiera permiso Arthur se fue a acostar a la cama de Alfred, Alfred lo observó cómo bobo un rato pero al final se acostó también.

—Creí que ya no querías que hiciéramos esto…— Y ahí estaba, Arthur había estado esperando ese comentario, todavía no podía decidir lo que diría para arreglar eso por lo que optó por ser sincero.

—Nunca dije que me molestara… es solo que Nataly me dijo algo un día antes de volver a USA y me hizo pensar un poco…— Alfred se acomodó mejor para poder obsérvalo, frunció el ceño y Arthur aunque no se arrepentía de haber nombrado a la chica supo que tenía que ir con cuidado.

—¿Qué te dijo? — Su voz no sonaba molesta, pero si sonaba preocupada, Arthur se debatió en revelárselo o no.

—Ya no importa, como dije, fui yo él que pensó las cosas de más…— Alfred lo miró profundamente pero después de un rato en silencio suspiro derrotado.

—No vas a decirme nada ¿Verdad?— Alfred se recostó de espaldas y clavó la mirada en el techo, claramente frustrado.

—Alfred… ¿Qué harías si yo encontrara a alguien y decidiera casarme? — Preguntó Arthur como una prueba, Alfred pareció dejar de respirar, empezó a negar y volvió a suspirar.

Ambos se quedaron callados un rato y al final, Alfred lo volvió a mirar, parecía a punto de llorar, Arthur sintió que el mundo se le derrumbaba con solo contemplarlo.

—¿Me perdí de algo? ¿Hay alguien que te guste tanto como para hacerte reconsiderar tu celibato?— Las preguntas sonaron a derrota, y aunque Alfred sonrió al hacer la última, Arthur lo conocía bien, sabía que esa no era su sonrisa real.

—No es eso… Es decir, no hay nadie, pero puede que lo haya ¿No crees?— Alfred relajó su rostro y se quedó pensativo.

—Bueno, si llega ese alguien entonces seré tu padrino en la boda y habré concluido mi misión…— Arthur se recordó a sí mismo felicitando a Alfred por su "esposa" cuando Alfred le había hecho creer que tenía una, se preguntó si había sonado igual a Alfred en ese momento. —Por ahora, aprovecharé mí tiempo a tu lado…— Alfred lo jaló y lo abrazó, si Arthur pensó que Alfred lo abrazaba de forma posesiva antes, se había equivocado por completo.

Pensó en las palabras de Nataly, probablemente Alfred ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía pero lo estaba tratando de ocultar por algún motivo.

—¿Algún día me lo dirás?— Preguntó Arthur de pronto, sintió en el pecho de Alfred el latido más acelerado.

—¿El qué? — Alfred lo soltó y se alejó solo lo suficiente para poder mirar su rostro, Arthur sonrió porque ya tenía la respuesta.

—El cómo lograbas saltar de un balcón a otro sin matarte…— Comentó Arthur mintiendo y bromeando, Alfred soltó algunas carcajadas divertidas.

—Ese es un secreto, Artie…— Respondió Alfred y sin previo aviso comenzó a atacarlo con las cosquillas de siempre, Arthur no lo pateó de la cama en esa ocasión, después de las risas, se acomodaron para dormir.

Arthur no insistiría más con el tema, se daría el lujo de olvidarlo, porque tenían mucho tiempo por delante, y si Alfred en algún momento se confesaba, entonces, Arthur se armaría de valor también y lo aceptaría, aceptaría que él también amaba a Alfred como un amigo, como un hermano y como un todo.

—Cuando ambos seamos viejos, ya no podré saltar ese balcón… ¿Entonces me abrirás la puerta de tu casa cada noche? — Preguntó Alfred de pronto acercándose demasiado, Arthur sintió el aliento de Alfred en su rostro y las ideas lo hicieron enrojecer un poco.

—Quizá…— Respondió Arthur bajito, como si alguien más pudiese escucharlos, Alfred se rió de lo más alegre.

—Entonces sí, un día te lo diré…— Alfred deslizó sutilmente la mano por la espalda de Arthur, aquella respuesta claramente no tenía nada que ver con el balcón. —¿Puedo preguntar si hubo alguien en estos cinco años? — Arthur sonrió con la pregunta y el tono tan serio que Alfred había empleado para hacerla, como si de verdad fuera importante.

—Sí, también tengo un hijo, olvide decírtelo en estas semanas, lo siento…— Murmuró Arthur con sarcasmo.

—¡Hablo en serio, Artie! — Se quejó Alfred con algunos pucheros en el rostro, Arthur se dio el placer de reírse un poco más en venganza a la broma que Alfred le había jugado.

—Creo que hay alguien… pero esperaré a que se me declare porque no sé si yo le gusto de esa forma…— Alfred lo miró sorprendido, su rostro se entristeció un poco y su abrazo se hizo más posesivo de pronto, Arthur lo tranquilizo acercándose más, si es que eso era posible.

Alfred lo miró con dudas y así de cerca Arthur pudo notar como la mirada azulina viajaba por su rostro hasta detenerse en un punto concreto, Arthur dibujó una sonrisa con su observación.

—Estoy seguro que le gustas mucho…— Declaró Alfred dándole una sonrisa llena de ternura, y volviendo a subir la mirada a sus ojos.

—¿Crees que le guste aunque mis besos sean horribles?— Alfred soltó al fin sus características carcajadas de alegría pura.

—¿Todavía no superas eso? Solo fue una broma— Después de reírse un poco Arthur notó que de nuevo la mirada de Alfred se desviaba de sus ojos a sus labios, en esta ocasión la cosa no quedó ahí, Alfred hizo un intento de acercarse más pero después de fruncir el ceño se quedó dónde estaba, todavía dudando.

Arthur se quedó callado y expectante, Alfred al fin se decidió y cerró la distancia cruzando esa línea invisible que separaba la amistad del amor, Arthur imaginó a Alfred saltó cada noche a su balcón.

Un salto que a simple vista podía parecer mortal, pero que si te atrevías a hacerlo te dabas cuenta de que nunca fue imposible lograr llegar al otro lado, porque siempre que saltabas tenías la certeza de que esa persona te estaba esperando al otro lado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Fin (¿?)**_

 _Esto es terrible y a la vez me gustó, no sé ni que decir, no tiene ni un principio ni un final, la idea cambió mucho a medida que escribía aquí…_

 _Las consecuencias de escribir sin una trama fija XDDD_

 _Pero bueno, todas mis historias empiezan así, yo divagando un poco, probando una escena y luego otra, una trolleada por aquí, otra por allá y armando algo semi coherente…_

 _Quise dejarlo hasta ahí porque me pintaba a que si seguía o trataba de darle algún giro se iba a venir lo sad y no quiero eso, estoy en tratamiento anti tragedias y tengo que evitar caer en lo sad a toda costa (¿?) Verán que logró reformarme en el fluff…. Hahahahaha ok no, no sueñen, lo mío es el angust muajajajajaja…_

 _En fin, ahora sí me voy con The Writer, que ya tengo un poco avanzado así que espero lograr acabar rápido._

 _También estoy trabajando otras cosas que no tiene caso mencionar porque no quiero que se me emocionen y que yo tarde una eternidad en traérselas u.u_

 _Así que de momento, esperen por mí, les traeré cosas bonitas n.n ¡Chao!_


End file.
